The Breakfast Couple
by wontaskyouformercy
Summary: Takes place the next weekend after The Breakfast Bunch. Tori and Jade both got extra detention during that episode so that's where this takes off. Jori oneshot, mindless smut. Enjoy?


6:45 AM on a Saturday. Most students would relish in sleeping in, staying in the warmths of their beds and enjoying such a beautiful spring day off from school or work. But for two students, Jade West and Tori Vega, they were served a second date of detention due to misconduct. Their last detention wasn't so bad, the gang was all together: Robbie, Beck, Cat, Andre. They had Tori's sister Trina sneak in tacos, they joked, they had fun, Robbie got a makeover.. and time flew by with ease. But this time it was different, it was just these two girls who seemingly hated eachother, and they had to spend the next 6 hours together in a small room, pretending the other didn't exist, and try to look forward on the fact that this couldn't last forever.

Tori entered Hollywood Arts at 6:45AM on the dot, her appearance pristine as usual. She strolled in fast-paced with a sigh, fixing her bag over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs, annoyed with herself for getting herself a second dentention, but hindsight is 20/20. She's here and she has to deal. She enters the detention room and greets Mr. Dickens with forced enthusiasm, to which he doesn't even attempt to meet equally, just barely paying Tori a glance as he returns to his phone, texting something either very important or clearly more interesting than holding a conversation with her. She doesn't ponder this thought for long- she tosses her phone into the appropriately labeled 'phone box' infront of Dickens, turns on a heel and shuffles over to a seat in the farthest corner of the room, dropping herself down on the chair and propping her elbows on the wooden table, caressing her head in the palms of her hands. She closes her eyes and dreams of escape, of sleep, of anywhere other than here.

The door opens roughly 14 minutes later, and without raising her head from her palms Tori knows who it is. By both obvious fact, and by the lack of care on slowing the door as it slams shut behind the person loudly, she knows it's Jade.

"You were almost late," Dickens says, finally glancing up from his phone to look at a less-than-caring Jade as she halts in her steps, staring at the teacher from head to toe with an incredulous look at his remark. She has one hand on her signature mug filled with the strongest brew of coffee she could find this morning, and the other hand is at her side, now slightly balled into a fist. She closes her eyes and tilts her head, opening them again with a softer look, filtering her thoughts and speaking with a sweeter tone, deciding to bite her tongue and avoid a second punishment, "It won't happen again," she goes, the familiar venom seeping through her voice on the last word, as her fisted hand repositions to loosen its grip on air. Dickens is careless, or oblivious to this, and he nods to her direction, dismissing her. She rustles through her bag with her free hand to search for phone, which she quickly finds and carelessly throws her phone into the phone box as well. She turns and notices Tori now, whose head is still hiding in her palms. She makes her way towards the tired girl, placing careful steps around the table she's at, her nails dragging across the wood as she pulls the second chair out and sits beside her frenemy.

"Why," Tori mutters, sound muffled in her position.

"Why not?" Jade remarks back, a fake smile plastered on her face as she glances at the Latina, placing both hands enclosed around the hot mug on the table, holding them there and refocusing her attention back to the detention teacher.

Tori finally lifts her head from her position, her right arm propped as she faces Jade with a look of skepticism, her tired eyes slowly coming to wrap around the situation.

"Alright wazzbags," Dickens begins, "You're both brought here today because you ladies were both a pain in my behind last detention, so let's hope todays detention is long, boring, and reminds you," he points at the both of them, "not to get yourself in this situation again," he gestures to the room. He glances up at the clock, "It is now 7:04, detention has officially started. Don't enjoy your stay," and with that, he scoops up the phone box into his arm, turns on a heel and exits the room, not catching the door behind him as it slams shut loudly, echoing in the room. Jade raises her eyebrows as he leaves, never underestimated by how grumpy this teacher could be. Tori shifts her position, dropping her hands in her lap as she leans back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. It was going to be a long 6 hours for sure.

"What are we going to do for 6 whole hours?" Tori whined, not ripping her gaze from the ceiling, analyzing the blue painted wooden frames running in the same direction across the roof.

Jade was still looking forward, bringing her scalding hot coffee to her lips and taking a long drink, once done releasing a sigh of relief as she felt the caffeine gradually jolt her awake. She glances over to Tori, who almost instantaneously feels her gaze. She looks away from the ceiling and looks back at Jade, their eyes meeting for the first time since detention had started. The air feels thick between the both of them, Jade can barely feel the heat of the coffee she's holding and Tori swears she can hear her heart drumming in her ears. Jade's emotionless gaze never wavers, instead her eyebrows furrow slightly at the clearly uncomfortable Tori, and Tori didn't realize the breath she was holding until she breaks the silence, " I guess we could start by talking."

The goth chuckles, intrigued by this conversation, "What about?"

Tori shrugs, her eyes glancing across the room before back at Jade, "Anything I guess", she runs a hand through her hair, sighing exhaustedly as she ponders for a subject to discuss, glancing back at the floor for an answer, "We can start with why you hate me."

Jade swallows thickly, releasing her grasp on her mug and facing Tori completely, with her hands clasped in her lap, not adverting her gaze from the girl infront of her, "I never said I hated you."

Tori's eyes shoot back up at Jade, fighting back a fake laugh, "Yeah you have! Almost everyday without fail," She gives Jade a questioning look, never in a million years expecting those words to leave Jade West's mouth. 'I never said I hated you'. What was that implying?

Jade breathes sharply through her nose, almost as if she was in physical pain, "I don't hate you, Vega," she begins, emphasis placed on the word 'hate'. She finally looks away from Tori and begins examining her nails, now seeming rather bored with this topic of choice, "We may not be friends but, I don't hate you," she finalizes, not bothering to look up to see Tori's reaction, which she can imagine was disbelief. Tori looked at Jade up and down, trying to get a read on her. Was she acting? What was she acting? She knew Jade pretty well, and she knew she was a damn good actor- but why would she pretend not to hate Tori? Why would she pretend to hate Tori to begin with?

The tension in the room was palatable. Neither knew how to proceed with conversation. Jade drops her hands to her lap, sighing and looking back up at the girl infront of her, and for the first time, Tori can see the castle walls she's built around herself have fallen. Jade's look is soft, and accepting, almost desperate to speak lost words on her tongue that just won't leave. Words that are bubbling in her chest, trying to claw their way out of her ribcage. To lay down everything that's raw and real infront of the girl before her. 'No, I don't hate you. I need you. I want you. See me.'

Tori smiles shyly, extending a hand and placing them on the Goths knee nearest to her, offering some reassurance that just maybe, she felt the same way. She rubs her thumb across the boney kneecap she's resting on, not saying a word, because at this point there isn't much to say. She didn't want to push Jade's boundaries, to force her to say words she either didn't mean or wasn't ready to say. She was patient, and she'd always be patient until Jade was ready. Jade sucks in a deep breath at her touch, the warmth of Tori's hand igniting her senses, amplifying her nerves- She feels the heat of her palm searing through her black denim jeans, she smells Tori's all too expensive perfume that's almost suffocating her with how close she is, and every ounce of her being is telling her to shout the words Get the fuck off me, to shove her hand, to grunt and kick the Latina off of the chair for even attempting to touch her, but she doesn't. She's exposed and she's scared but for once in her life her vulnerability has her feeling a sense of security she never felt before. Not even with Beck, she almost feels at home.

Tori senses she may have over stepped her boundaries and pulls back her hand, "Sorry I-"

Jade reaches out and all too aggressively snatches her wrist, holding her in place, her breathing now heavy and her body just slightly shuddering with every breath that leaves her. Tori's body visibly shrinks, frightened about any impending pain that may be afflicted upon her. She looks up at Jade with those helpless puppydog eyes and she bites her lip nervously and damn it's just too much. Jade jerks the smaller girl towards her by the wrist, using her other hand to grab Tori by the hem of her shirt and pulling her close, covering the rest of the distance with certainty. Tori's free hand braces on the back of the chair Jade's occupying, just barely stopping her in time before she would've falling right on Jade. Jade sits up, analyzing the emotion in Tori's eyes, their faces just inches a part. Tori can feel the heat of Jade's breath against her lips and Jade can almost taste the lipgloss she's suddenly craving.

Tori stutters, the muscles in the arm that's bracing her up twitching, "Why did- I don't- What are you-" and just like that, the incoherent words of mixed emotions are quickly swallowed because Jade all too confidently presses her lips against Tori's, catching the both of them off guard and this shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't have even been considered because Jade hates Tori and Tori just barely tolerates Jade but it doesn't matter- none of that matters right now. They're not at Hollywood Arts, they're not in detention because they misbehaved last weekend, the hostile goth isn't Jade and the bucket of absolute fucking sunshine isn't Tori, they've become unified into a single beating heart that's drumming in both of their chests that's begging more.

Jade's kiss is soft and desperate, almost pleading, and she's stunned herself when Tori doesn't push her off, or doesn't fight back, infact she breaks the kiss momentarily, her breaths ragged against Jade's lips as she reunites with them again, this time her free hand abandoning the chair and tentatively caressing Jade's cheek. Her thumb strokes the skin and she's surprisingly so soft and so warm for someone who's personality is so cold and bearing animosity, well, all the time. She can feel Jade just slightly smile against her lips and it makes her vibrating heart flutter. Jade sucks Tori's bottom lip inbetween her teeth, presumably biting down a bit too hard because Tori jumps back and squeals, freeing her hand from Jade's vice grip to soothe her damaged skin, staring at Jade with accusatory eyes.

"Well I would apologize but..." Jade shrugs, laughing a genuine laugh that Tori has never heard before. She's heard Jade laugh before but not like this. This one was so real and happy and slightly runs her tongue in the inside of her mouth over the indents, tasting for any traces of blood, and she wonders just how many other people have heard Jade laugh for real.

"It's fine," she begins, looking at her fingers now just to be extra sure she wasn't bleeding due to the assault on her bottom lip, "I just would've liked a warning, is all."

Jade tilts her head and glances at the girl up and down, pondering. Tori senses this and freezes up, wondering what her next course of action would be. Without warning, Jade kicks her leg out and swings it behind Tori, skillfully tripping the girl. She lands onto the carpet, onto her back with the air knocked out of her. She groans, not too shocked that Jade did such a dick move. As she props herself onto her elbows, Jade pounces ontop of her with a predatory look in her mint green eyes, her arms braced on either side of the smaller girl beneath her. She takes a moment to appreciate the tan girl- her perfect cheekbones that the other girls envied and her light brunette hair that curled at the ends, laying against the maroon carpet and she'll be damned if she didn't admit she didn't look like a princess right now. She drops to her elbows and presses her hips firmly into the smaller girls, eliciting a muffled moan from Tori. Tori lays her back flat against the carpet now, surrendering to Jade completely. Jade leans in against Tori's neck, closing her eyes as she inhales the familiar scent of the Vega's perfume and it only further drives her crazy.

"I don't do warnings," Jade breathes huskily against her skin, shifting onto one elbow to free her other arm. Her fingers trace over Tori's shirt, her hand finding and cupping one of her breasts with so much confidence it, even now, baffles Tori. Jade's breath is hitched as she squeezes the handful, a louder, more animalistic moan leaving Tori's lips. Jade smirks, satisfied and she then gets to work on Tori's neck, sucking the delicate skin she finds there into her mouth and releasing it with a 'pop'. Disregarding the pain induced squeal Tori made just a few moments earlier in response to her impromptu biting, she bites down on Tori pulse point, for sure enough to bruise the skin. She expects her to whimper or to cry with pain, to tell her to stop, to push her off and maybe finally come to her senses about what's happening between them, but Tori raises her hips into Jade, grinding into her, whispering the word 'fuck' against her ear and Jade would be lying if she didn't admit that she's for sure drenched right now.

"Don't stop," Tori breathes out, Jade suckling on the same pulsepoint she bit down on, soothing the indents of her teeth with her tongue. She pulls back, satisfied with her work and then meets Tori's eyes. A devilish smirk comes across her face and she presses their lips together again, releasing a soft moan into Tori's mouth, running her tongue tentatively against her bottom lip, to which Tori parts her lips for and their tongues finally meet with hunger and passion. All the fear, all the tentative thoughts, instantly replaced with desire and need. Tori's hands find Jade's hips, her thumbs slipping under her shirt and pressing into her skin. Tori is the first to break the kiss, refilling her lungs with much needed air because she swears Jade sucked every last bit of oxygen from them. "Don't pass out on me now," Jade chuckles, sitting up on the smaller girl and giving her a moment to breathe. She grabs the hem of Tori's shirt and glances up for approval first, to which Tori nods. She uses both hands to lift Tori's shirt tortuously slow, and lifts the hem of her shirt just over the pink fabric of her bra, biting her bottom lip as she did so, very well impressed with the tone frame of the girl beneath her. She was tan and soft and so perfectly curved, the dips of her ribs evident moreso with every shaky breath she took.

"You're gorgeous Tori," she says just barely above a whisper, not ripping her gaze from Tori's abdomen and perfect swell of breasts. Tori smiles sweetly at this compliment, running her hands down the sides of Jade's thighs. Jade leans in and trails kisses upwards, starting just above Tori's navel. The kisses are soft and delicate and well appreciative, she takes her time admiring every inch of skin that is now revealed for her. She's seen Tori in a bikini before so this shouldn't be anything new but it's different because it's intimate and it's for her and it just feels so fucking good. She kisses inbetween the dip of Tori's breasts and Tori sighs contently, her hands running up against Jade's back and both snaking into her jet black hair that has several locks of electric blue peeking through. Jade's fingertips curl just under the fabric of Tori's bra and they feel cool against her hot skin. Their eyes meet again before Jade refocuses on what she's doing. She pulls down the fabric of her bra, exposing Tori's full breast and a dark nipple. Jade locks her mouth around the sensitive nub, Tori's eyes closing and she gasps and her back arches further into the girl ontop of her, desperate for more contact. Jade suckles gently at first before gradually getting more rough, frenzied by what she's doing, her other hand slips under the cup of the neglected breast and she fiddles the nipple there between her thumb and index finger. Her mind is fogged and she doesn't feel in control of what she's doing anymore, and above her heavy breathing she can just barely hear Tori muttering words like oh Jade, that feels so good, fuck, oh god. Her hand leaves Tori's breast and meets her second hand, placed on the waistband of Tori's jeans, fumbling eagerly to undo the leather belt that's there, her teeth still nipping at the nipple that hasn't left her mouth. She let's go of Tori's breast now, muttering swears like for fucks sake and shit, struggling harder than she thought she would with the belt, sitting up and looking down to properly undo it. A very frustrated Tori goes to help her until the damn belt finally unbuckles and both sigh relieved. Jade unbuttons her jeans and lowers the zipper, her hand roughly inviting itself in her pants. She strokes against Tori's core, feeling a faint spot of moisture, and strokes her harder, to which Tori moans Jade's name, desperately, and in any other circumstance Jade would mentally judge her for being so pathetic and needy but right now it only urges her advancements further.

Jade doesn't wait, she doesn't ask for permission because she can hear it in Tori's voice, the need, the want, and she's honestly surprised Vega hasn't begged her to get on with it already. Jade releases a small growl and leans in to the other, untouched side of Tori's neck, biting down on the skin there and trailing the length of her neck with passionate kisses as her skillful fingers push the drenched fabric aside, a single finger forcing itself inside her and then Tori's eyes screw shut and her nails dig into the girls raven hair as she gasps, feeling a pit of fire swirling in her lower abdomen. She pumps in and out once, twice, satisfied with the accumulated moisture before adding a second digit and curling upwards up to the second knuckle, being kind enough to allow Tori to adjust to the added girth. Her free hand finds Tori's hair and she grips a handful, staring down at Tori's face, filled with ecstasy and lust and she kisses her again, a new addiction she just can't seem to quit and then she's forced the entire length of her fingers inside Tori and Tori can't bite her tongue anymore because she's so overwhelmed in bliss and she cries out Jade's name, albeit too loud but neither seem to care right now because the world has stopped and it's just them two in an odd lovers tryst. Jade curls her fingers, adding more pressure with every quickening pump in and out of Tori, her moisture further drenching her hand and her palm. She can feel her muscles infrequently constricting with every push, the warning quiver in her thighs, the soft breaths that she holds for far too long and she knows that she's close to her climax. Jade shifts her hand to allow her thumb to circle Tori's clit, rubbing quick circles and upward-downward strokes along with her pumping fingers. She's going fast and rough, desperate to get Tori to cross that approaching finish line, yet her kisses remain soft and passionate, a very confusing contrast with how aggressive Jade's hand is going right now. Tori's hips jerk forward, meeting Jade's hand stroke for stroke and all it takes it one more push, deeper than any before and then stars explode behind Tori's closed eyes. She bucks and bucks and bucks, Jade's hand relentless, continuing to work throughout her high, rubbing the soft muscle of her g spot again until she comes again, this one more frantic than the first and Jade's hand somehow finds the energy to keep going until Tori's hips collapse against the carpet, exhausted.

Jade's fingers still inside Tori, enjoying each contraction and pulse of her post-orgasm ricocheting through her body, only pulling out when she's satisfied that it's completely over. She rolls over and lies down next to a heaving Tori on her back, staring at the ceiling and analyzing the same wooden frame Tori was staring at just an hour earlier. It is a nice place to zone off in, after all. She folds her hands over her stomach, her dampened fingers absent mindedly fiddling with eachother.

"I guess we found something to kill the time, Vega" she mutters, glancing over to Tori whose eyes are still closed, her skin damp with sweat and neck bearing the marks of Jade's attack earlier.

"Guess so, West" she manages to breathe out after a long minute of recovery.

Maybe 6 hours wasn't so long after all.


End file.
